shopkinsfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Character Elimination Shopkins Cartoon Edition
This is Character Elimination Shopkins Cartoon Edition! If you don't know what this is, it's an elimination camp. Lemme explain how this works. At the beginning of episode 1, the host will eliminate 1 person. And that person will go to T.L.C. (which means Tiny Loser Chamber) Every episode 5 people will be up for voting. They will be randomly picked. And you guys wil have to vote! (BOO) So anyways, get voting in the 1st episode of Character Elimination Shopkins Cartoon Edition! Oh, I forgot to introduce the cast! This will contain characters from Shopkins that have appeared in the Webseries, and not toyline-only ones. Cast AppleBlossomInfobox.jpeg|Apple Blossom CheekyChocolateInfobox.jpeg|Cheeky Chocolate KookyCookieInfobox.jpeg|Kooky Cookie Strawberry Kiss.jpeg|Strawberry Kiss CLL.jpeg|Lippy Lips Spilt Milk.jpeg|Spilt Milk Cartoon Chee-Zee.jpeg|Chee Zee Cupcake Queen.jpeg|Cupcake Queen Rockin' Broc.jpeg|Rockin' Broc Posh Pear.jpeg|Posh Pear Jessicake.jpeg|Jessicake Cartoon Bubbleisha.jpeg|Bubbleisha Popsi-Cool.jpeg|Popsi-Cool Cartoon Dum Mee Mee.jpeg|Dum Mee Mee Toasty Pop.jpeg|Toasty Pop Slick Breadstick.jpeg|Slick Breadstick Corny Cob.jpeg|Corny Cob Sneaky Wedge.jpeg|Sneaky Wedge Donatina.jpeg|Donatina Peppa-Mint.jpeg|Peppa-Mint Rainbow Kate.jpeg|Rainbow Kate Sara Sushi.jpeg|Sara Sushi Suzie Sundae.jpg|Suzie Sundae Shady.jpg|Shady Kylie Cone.jpg|Kylie Cone Wally Water.jpg|Wally Water Suzie Sushi.jpg|Suzie Sushi Cherie Tomatoe.jpeg|Cherie Tomatoe Sweet Pea.jpeg|Sweet Pea Casper Cap.jpeg|Casper Cap Pineapple Lily.jpg|Pineapple Lily Milk Bud.jpg|Milk Bud June Balloon.jpg|June Balloon Freda Fern.jpg|Freda Fern Connie Console.jpg|Connie Console Lola Roller Blade.jpg|Lola Roller Blade Mike Rophone.jpg|Mike Rophone Yolanda Yo-Yo.jpg|Yolanda Yo-Yo Fortune Stella.jpg|Fortune Stella Sadie Soccerball.jpg|Sadie Soccerball Max Saxophone.jpg|Max Saxophone Lynne Spring.jpg|Lynne Spring Ice Cream Kate.jpg|Ice Cream Kate Choc N' Chip.jpg|Choc N' Chip V. Nilla Tubs.jpg|V. Nilla Tubs Choc E. Tubs.jpg|Choc E. Tubs Fleur Flour.jpg|Fleur Flour Buncho Bananas.jpg|Buncho Bananas Pippa Lemon.jpg|Pippa Lemon Opaletta.jpg|Opaletta Nina Noodles.jpg|Nina Noodles Berry Tubs.jpg|Berry Tubs Miss Sprinkles.jpg|Miss Sprinkles Bessie Bowl.jpg|Bessie Bowl Gemma Stone.jpg|Gemma Stone Sarah Fairy Cake.jpg|Sarah Fairy Cake Lil' Blaze.jpg|Lil' Blaze Philippa Flowers.jpg|Philippa Flowers Tara Tiara.jpg|Tara Tiara Becky Birthday Cake.jpg|Becky Birthday Cake Bree Birthday Cake.jpg|Bree Birthday Cake Betty Bouquet.jpg|Betty Bouquet Celeste Zest Cake.jpg|Celeste Zest Cake Pina Pineapple Drink.jpg|Pina Pineapple Drink Rosie Bloom.jpg|Rosie Bloom Tiara Sparkles.jpg|Tiara Sparkles Cartoon Bridie.jpg|Bridie Pretti Pressie.jpg|Pretti Pressie Yvonne Scone.jpg|Yvonne Scone Tocky Cuckoo Clock.jpg|Tocky Cuckoo Clock Queen Cake.jpg|Queen Cake Lucky Fortune Cookie.jpg|Lucky Fortune Cookie Gino Gelati.jpg|Gino Gelati Lynn Flight Meal.jpg|Lynn Flight Meal Lala Lipstick.jpeg|Lala Lipstick Starletta Shades.jpeg|Starletta Shades Tayler Tee.jpeg|Tayler Tee Stella Selfie.jpeg|Stella Selfie Chico Pyramid.jpeg|Chico Pyramid Captain Zoom.jpg|Captain Zoom Crown Jules.jpeg|Crown Jules Biscuit Bandits.jpeg|Biscuit Bandits Skyanna.jpeg|Skyanna Macy Macaron.jpeg|Macy Macaron Pinkie Cola.png|Pinkie Cola Celeste Rainbow Dress.jpeg|Celeste Rainbow Dress Pamela Camera.jpeg|Pamela Camera Honey Hearts.jpeg|Honey Hearts Swirly Shirley.jpeg|Swirly Shirley Mitzy Oven Mitt.jpeg|Mitzy Oven Mitt Twinkle Cupcake.jpeg|Twinkle Cupcake Bling Unicorn Ring.jpeg|Bling Unicorn Ring Bianca Banana.jpeg|Bianca Banana Pupkin Cake.jpeg|Pupkin Cake Minty Paws.jpeg|Minty Paws Bunny Bow.jpeg|Bunny Bow Duncan.jpeg|Duncan Foxy Lemons.jpeg|Foxy Lemons Mystabella.jpeg|Mystabella Kooky Monroe.jpeg|Kooky Monroe Crown Jules' Guard.jpeg|Crown Jules' Guard Brazil Coconut Shopkins.jpeg|Brazil Coconut Shopkins Scarletta Gateau.jpeg|Scarletta Gateau Rubie Blaze.jpeg|Rubie Blaze Hosts *Alice (from Alice in Wonderland) (Main Host) *Sunny Side Up (from Lalaloopsy) (Co-host) Voting 1 Alice: Hello, and welcome to the longest character elimination yet! I'm your host, Alice! Anyways, we have to eliminate 1 person! And that is..... Sunny: Tocky Cuckoo Clock! Alice: When a character is eliminated he/she gets flung and gets spiked for no apparent reason. (Tocky Cuckoo Clock gets flung and spiked) Alice: Alright, let's see today's bottom 5. #Pippa Lemon #Bessie Bowl #Swirly Shirley #Lippy Lips #Corny Cob Alice: Vote on one of these 5 to be eliminated. Results 1 Voting 2 Alice: Alright let’s see the votes #Pippa Lemon - 3 votes #Bessie Bowl - 6 votes #Swirly Shirley - 1 vote #Lippy Lips - 5 votes #Corny Cob - 2 votes Sunny: Swirly Shirley is eliminated with 6 votes!!! (Swirly Shirley gets flung and spiked) Alice: Alright let’s see today’s bottom 5. #Rosie Bloom #Connie Console #Lola Roller Blade #Minty Paws #Lynn Flight Meal Alice: Vote on one of these 5 to be eliminated. Results 2 Voting 3 Alice: Alright let’s see the votes #Rosie Bloom - 9 votes #Connie Console - 3 votes #Lola Roller Blade - 5 votes #Minty Paws - 5 votes #Lynn Flight Meal - 2 votes Sunny: Rosie Bloom is eliminated with 9 votes!!! (Rosie Bloom gets flung and spiked) Alice: Alright let’s see today’s bottom 5. #Scarletta Gateau #Sarah Fairy Cake #Rubie Blaze #Rainbow Sparkle #Crown Jules' Guard Alice: Vote on one of these 5 to be eliminated. Also, go Scarletta to the TLC! Scarletta Gateau: HEY!!! Results 3 Voting 4 Alice: Alright let’s see the votes. Suspense is building... #Scarletta Gateau - 5 votes #Sarah Fairy Cake - 5 votes #Rubie Blaze - 7 votes #Rainbow Sparkle - 4 votes #Crown Jules' Guard - 1 votes Sunny: Well, it looks like Scarletta Gateau won't be eliminated, but rather... Rubie Blaze!!! Scarletta Gateau: Rubie! NOOO!!! Rubie Blaze: Sorry Scarletta, but it looks like I've met my end. See you at the rejoins! (Rubie Blaze gets flung and spiked) Alice: Alright let’s see today’s bottom 5. #Foxy Lemons #Pretti Pressie #June Balloon #Brazil Coconut Shopkins #Shady Alice: Vote on one of these 5 to be eliminated. Let's hope that Rubie is okay... Results 4 Voting 5 Alice: Alright let’s see the votes. #Foxy Lemons - 10 votes #Pretti Pressie - 2 votes #June Balloon - 6 votes #Brazil Coconut Shopkins - 8 votes #Shady - 7 votes Sunny: Well, it looks like Foxy Lemons is... eliminated!!! Foxy Lemons: I like cheese! (Foxy Lemons gets flung and spiked) Alice: Alright let’s see today’s bottom 5. #Scarletta Gateau #Bessie Bowl #Lynne Spring #Mike Rophone #Pinkie Cola Alice: Vote on one of these 5 to be eliminated. Let's hope Scarletta Gateau's eliminated this time!!! >:D Results 5 Voting 6 Alice: Alright let’s see the votes. #Scarletta Gateau - 7 votes #Bessie Bowl - 9 votes #Lynne Spring - 3 votes #Mike Rophone - 8 votes #Pinkie Cola - 6 votes Sunny: Well, it looks like Bessie Bowl is... eliminated!!! Bessie Bowl: Aw... (Bessie Bowl gets flung and spiked) Alice: Alright let’s see today’s bottom 5. #V. Nilla Tubs #Jessicake #Cheeky Chocolate #Max Saxophone #June Balloon Alice: Vote on one of these 5 to be eliminated. Results 6 Voting 7 Alice: Alright let’s see the votes. #V. Nilla Tubs - 2 votes #Jessicake - 7 votes #Cheeky Chocolate - 10 votes #Max Saxophone - 3 votes #June Balloon - 7 votes Sunny: Looks like Cheeky Chocolate will be getting the boot. Cheeky Chocolate, have fun in the TLC! Cheeky Chocolate: Uh, okay. (Cheeky Chocolate gets flung and spiked) Alice: Alright let’s see today’s bottom 5. #Pinkie Cola #Nina Noodles #Pupkin Cake #Rainbow Kate #Pippa Lemon Alice: Vote on one of these 5 to be eliminated. Results 7 Voting 8 Alice: Alright let’s see the votes. #Pinkie Cola - 10 votes #Nina Noodles - 1 votes #Pupkin Cake - 4 votes #Rainbow Kate - 9 votes #Pippa Lemon - 6 votes Sunny: Pinkie Cola is eliminated with 10 votes!!! The most ever!!! Pinkie Cola: Well, if a better tomorrow has cola (or hotdogs), make the most out of it! And I... (Pinkie Cola gets flung and spiked) Pinkie Cola: Ahhh Alice: Alright let’s see today’s bottom 5. #Lynn Flight Meal #Cherie Tomatoe #Sarah Fairy Cake #Strawberry Kiss #Macy Macaron Alice: Vote on one of these 5 to be eliminated. Results 8 Voting 9 Alice: Alright let’s see the votes. #Lynn Flight Meal - 6 votes #Cherie Tomatoe - 10 votes #Sarah Fairy Cake - 3 votes #Strawberry Kiss - 6 votes #Macy Macaron - 3 votes Sunny: Cherie Tomatoe is eliminated with 10 votes!!! The most ever!!! Again!!! (Cherie Tomatoe gets flung and spiked) Cherie Tomatoe: Ahhh Alice: Alright let’s see today’s bottom 5. #Celeste Rainbow Dress #Skyanna #Chico Pyramid #Fleur Flour #Minty Paws Alice: Vote on one of these 5 to be eliminated. Results 9 Voting 10 Alice: Alright let’s see the votes. #Celeste Rainbow Dress - 3 votes #Skyanna - 10 votes #Chico Pyramid - 6 votes #Fleur Flour - 2 votes #Minty Paws - 9 votes Sunny: Skyanna is eliminated with 10 votes!!! The most ever!!! Again!!! (Skyanna gets flung and spiked) Skyanna: Ahhh Alice: Alright let’s see today’s bottom 5. #Pina Pineapple Drink #Nina Noodles #Lynne Spring #Posh Pear #Berry Tubs Alice: Vote on one of these 5 to be eliminated. And also, double elimination, so whichever two has the most votes will leave the show!!! All: WHAT?! Results 10 Voting 11 Alice: Alright let’s see the votes. #Pina Pineapple Drink - 8 votes #Nina Noodles - 3 votes #Lynne Spring - 7 votes #Posh Pear - 1 vote #Berry Tubs - 5 votes Sunny: Pina Pineapple Drink and Lynne Spring are eliminated with 8 and 7 votes respectively!!! (Pina Pineapple Drink and Lynne Spring get flung and spiked) Alice: Alright let’s see today’s bottom 5. #Bridie #Sadie Soccerball #Pretti Pressie #Buncho Bananas #Lynn Flight Meal Alice: Vote on one of these 5 to be eliminated. Results 11 Voting 12 Alice: Alright let’s see the votes. #Bridie - 10 votes #Sadie Soccerball - 10 votes #Pretti Pressie - 4 #Buncho Bananas - 10 votes #Lynn Flight Meal - 7 votes Sunny: Tie Alice: Well Bridie Sadie Soccerball and Buncho Bananas are all tied at 10 votes so we must settle this with a tiebreaker challenge Alice: Eat your ice cream first to win! Whoever is last will be eliminated. Go. (Sadie Soccerball and Buncho Bananas ate their ice cream) Bridie: NOOO!!! Sunny: Sayonara, Bridie (Bridie gets flung and spiked) Alice: Alright let’s see today’s bottom 5. #Duncan #Bubbleisha #V. Nilla Tubs #Suzie Sushi #Chee Zee Alice: Vote on one of these 5 to be eliminated. Results 12 Voting 13 Elimination Table Tocky Cuckoo Clock.jpg|Tocky Cuckoo Clock (1st out) Swirly Shirley.jpeg|Swirly Shirley (2nd out) Rosie Bloom.jpg|Rosie Bloom (3rd out) Rubie Blaze.jpeg|Rubie Blaze (4th out) Foxy Lemons.jpeg|Foxy Lemons (5th out) Bessie Bowl.jpg|Bessie Bowl (6th out) CheekyChocolateInfobox.jpeg|Cheeky Chocolate (7th out) Pinkie Cola.png|Pinkie Cola (8th out) Cherie Tomatoe.jpeg|Cherie Tomatoe (9th out) Skyanna.jpeg|Skyanna (10th out) Pina Pineapple Drink.jpg|Pina Pineapple Drink (11th out) Lynne Spring.jpg|Lynne Spring (12th out) Cartoon Bridie.jpg|Bridie (13th out) Category:Fan Fiction Pages